


The Mysterious Return of the Three Naked Gabrielle's

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:31:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By KatieChallenge #4 Response!





	The Mysterious Return of the Three Naked Gabrielle's

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters mentioned in this story. And I don't deny that I would like to own them, mostly Ares. 
> 
> Author's Note: This was in response to Delenn's #4 challenge: 
> 
> Must include the following characters: Joxer, Jett, Jace, two or three naked Gabs, Xena, Ares and Cupid. 
> 
> 1) Aphrodite forces Ares and Cupid to work together on a spell. 
> 
> 2) By accident they open the "Mysterious Portal." 
> 
> 3) At least two of the three naked Gabs must come out of the portal. 
> 
> 4) Joxer, Jett, and Jace must end up dancing with the Gabs. 
> 
> 5) An Ares/Xena relationship. 
> 
> Okay, so here I go! Feel free to email me and tell me what you think!

Ares grumbled as he added a stinky herb to the boiling ingredients into the bowl. Cupid laughed at this, amused. Who would’ve thought that the Goddess of Love could make the "fierce some" Ares work on a love spell!   
  
But Cupid didn't realize that Ares was grinning on the inside. He planned to take the little they had left of this gross stuff and give it to Hercules, his annoying half-wit, half-brother and his little friend, Ioulas!   
  
Suddenly, the two gods looked up as Xena kicked open the doors to the temple and was followed in by Gabrielle, Joxer, and two look-alike Joxers! Ares and Cupid looked to each other and raised an eyebrow. Ares noticed that everyone was soaking wet, and saw through the open doors that it was raining outside.   
  
Ares saw his warrior princess walking up to him, not looking too happy. But his mind was everywhere at that moment! Why use it on Hercules, when he could use it on Xena! Then he realized that getting back at Hercules would be much more fun. He wanted Xena to love him from her own heart, not from potion.   
  
Both Cupid and Ares nearly fainted when they saw Xena stop right in front of Ares and start removing her armor and soon she was down to her shift. "Holy Hera!" Came Gabrielle, aka the irritating blonde's voice. "Xena, what on Zeus' green earth do you think you are doing?!"   
  
Xena just kept smiling ahead at Ares. "Ares, here's the deal. Oh, those are Joxer's brothers, Jett and Jace. I guess Joxer told them that I had identical twins and they just..." She trailed off and grinned at the God of War. "Oh, hello, Cupid." Xena nodded to him.   
  
Cupid smiled at Xena but felt disturbed as he saw Joxer's twin put his hands on his hips and whisper to Jett, "Actually, I am not interested in women. In fact, that guy with the wings over there, oh yeah, come to daddy!" Jett growled and slapped Jace upside the head.   
  
"Anyway, we are all tired. And I just want to get warm-"   
  
Ares cut in, stepping closer to her, holding out his arms, "Oh, my Sweet, you have come to the right place!"   
  
Xena rolled her eyes and behind her she could hear Gabrielle growl and stomp her foot.   
  
"Yes, well, Ares, we need a place to stay and I thought that just maybe you would... let us stay here?"   
  
Ares smiled and nodded. "Sure!"   
  
Xena turned to the others and grinned wide. But she felt Ares put his hands on her waist and she turned around to face him.   
  
"But you have to sleep in my room!" Ares' eyes lit up as he told her. Xena hesitated, giving him the look. She whispered in a low voice, "Ares... Gabrielle is right behind me!"   
  
Ares gave her a sly grin and gasped dramatically. "Oh! You will?! Wonderful, oh Xena, you WILL be warmed up, trust me!" Cupid smiled at this. Love was in the air!   
  
Cupid spoke up, "Yeah, I hate to break this up, but Uncle Ares, the potion is ready. We need to test it!"   
  
Ares nodded and they each took a cup of it and threw it across the room at a priestess and a priest and suddenly, a mysterious portal opened up out of nowhere!   
  
Everyone watched as a naked woman fell out of the portal. Joxer grinned, knowing it was one of the three naked Gabrielle's! Jett nodded and gave an interested smile. Jace just looked disgusted. "Tell her she needs to put some clothes on," he told Gabrielle.   
  
Xena started cracking up, as did Ares and Cupid. Gabrielle, however, shrunk back and looked horrified. "Oh Gods!"   
  
The trio (Xena, Cupid and Ares) roared louder with laughter as Jett and Joxer starting fighting with swords on who "got her." But before one of them could kill the other, another naked Gabrielle fell out, and then one more did. Joxer and Jett broke their fight and ran over to get one, now that there was one for both of them, and Jace just stood there with his arms crossed. “I still want the one with wings.” He insisted.   
  
Ares looked to Xena. "Hey, I didn't know Joxer could freak dance!" Xena laughed and watched Joxer and Jett dance with two naked Gabrielle's, bumping up against them and winking back and forth at them. Cupid snapped his fingers and music started playing.   
  
Gabrielle fainted. Meanwhile, Jace was beginning to get bored. He saw a very lonely naked Gabrielle and decided that he would teach her how to dance. He went over to her and started to tell her how to move, and soon they were dancing around the room.   
  
Xena, Cupid, and Ares laughed and watched three look-alikes dance with three look-alikes. "Oh, the irony!" Ares said in between laughter.   
  
Xena turned to Ares. "Hey, they are busy, Gabrielle is unconscious... I think it's time for you to "warm me up," what do you think, Ares?" Xena bobbed her eyebrows at him.   
  
Cupid smiled. "You two go ahead. I'll stay here and take notes so I can tell you what happened after you’re done!"   
  


The End


End file.
